


wrath of the kings

by hmchans (candytaes)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, EXO K v EXO M, Luhan is the only sane one, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, chen is a darling, cl - Freeform, im running out of tags, is this how you do tags, kai fixes cars, kris is scary, minseok has secrets, n yixing deserves better, o12 - Freeform, sehun has daddy problems, suho n baekhyun r honestly a mess okay, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytaes/pseuds/hmchans
Summary: Tightly holding on to the basin of the toilet, he spilt the contents of his previous lunch. He promised himself he'd never be caught up in something like this again, not after all that had happened. His hands shook as he pushed the stall door open.“Get a grip Kyungsoo.”It was none of his business what Minseok did on his own time, they were just roommates after all (or at least that’s what he told himself)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so uh after 500 years here is my precious baby. thanks to ivan for editing this and nati my co-author for being a genius. 
> 
> soundtrack : cider // yezi

 

  
i.

“On your marks.”

At first glance, Kyungsoo seemed every bit the stoic, hard-working college student he made himself out to be. Small and quiet, never catching a second glance from students and teachers; no one would suspect that he was an adrenaline junkie and street racer.

“Get set.”

All his life, Kyungsoo had been looking for something to make him feel alive, something to get his blood rushing. It was an addiction he had never been able to fulfill until he met Kim Jongdae — also known as Chen, the street racing alias he was referred to as. They had met through Kyungsoo’s roommate, a quiet boy named Minseok who, like Kyungsoo, was calm and neat — the perfect roommate. Minseok had an irregular schedule in which he would often leave in the middle of the night and not come home for the next few days. Therefore, it was a surprise that on that Saturday he was sitting in the living room with Jongdae, who had immediately badgered both Kyungsoo and Minseok to go out to see him race.

Kyungsoo had watched with wide eyes, having never seen a drag race before. The crowd's cheers and the sound of the gunshot had him slightly drunk and he loved it. Chen chuckled and asked him if he had wanted to drive, a crazy gleam in his eyes that rubbed off on him. Kyungsoo, for once in his life, made a choice that was completely and utterly his. He said yes.

“Go.”

Kyungsoo’s foot crushed the gas pedal as he flung forward, a slightly crazed laugh leaving his mouth from the pure adrenaline that was searing a path through his veins. He was aware of nothing except the car running smoothly beneath him and the roars of his two friends as he surprisingly took the lead. The car felt like another extension of his body as he forced it to turn tight circles; he was driving faster than he ever had in his sheltered life. He whipped past the finish line far ahead of anyone else, and as soon as he climbed out he felt hands slapping his back, grabbing his jacket, people touching anything they could to get a feel for this new drag racer.

He was acutely aware of Minseok’s eyes on him, filled with a fierce light he so rarely saw on the boy’s typically emotionless face. The obvious approval from the older boy caused a beaming smile to spread across his face as Jongdae threw an arm around his shoulder and dragged him away from the crowd. When they were safely secluded from the mass of people, Jongdae let out a wild laugh that had startled the people around them.

“Fuck man! Where did you learn to race like that?” Jongdae asked, a cigarette lazily dangling from his mouth. Kyungsoo shrugged, anxious from suddenly being put on the spot. Minseok was keenly aware of Kyungsoo’s emotions and laughed the question away with a glance at Kyungsoo. He was always so grateful to have Minseok in his life, despite the fact that his presence wasn’t felt in their small apartment most of the time. Kyungsoo had peppered Minseok with questions of where he went, but Minseok always smiled and shook his head with a “See you later Soo.” before closing the door and leaving Kyungsoo more disappointed every time.

Minseok startled Kyungsoo out of his thoughts with a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Minseok, trying to memorize the look on his face that he’d only seen maybe once before.

“We’re going to take you to a friend of ours. His name is Jongin, but you can call him Kai.” Minseok said, pulling him away from the crowds and down the street, with Jongdae leading the way. Kyungsoo found all his nervousness melting away as he looked at Minseok, who’s reassuring presence always calmed Kyungsoo down. He knew Minseok would never purposely bring him into danger, so he gave him a small smile, which was gratefully returned in the way that always made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter.

They slowed as they neared a small dingy shop, lit only by the cheap neon signs of the bar across the street. Without bothering to knock, Jongdae and Minseok waltzed in, Kyungsoo clinging closely to the latter. He was surprised to find himself smack in the middle of a mechanics shop, with cars of all different makes and models scattered around and the strong smell of grease in the air. Half of a body peeked out from beneath a car, and the person attached was muttering curse words that Kyungsoo’s mother would have murdered him for saying. The body roughly stood up and Kyungsoo felt a light blush tickle his cheeks (not unnoticed by Minseok) as the shirtless and tall man glanced over at them.

“New recruit?” Kai asked, his tone slightly interested as he looked Kyungsoo up and down. Minseok gave a tentative “maybe” as Kyungsoo’s eyes followed Jongin around the shop. Kyungsoo realized that Jongin was not alone in the shop just as Jongdae laughed and yelled for someone named “Baekhyun” to come out.

“And bring your boyfriend with you!” Jongdae jeered as two men melted out of the shadows, one with a perpetually excited look on his face and the other with a light blush on his cheeks. The first was lithe and small, moving with unexpected grace. His dark brown eyes landed on Kyungsoo and studied him, almost as if deciding if he were a threat or not. The second traced the first’s footsteps almost unconsciously, staying close enough to touch him at any given moment. Although having been embarrassed a moment before, he exuded an aura of power and confidence that gave Kyungsoo the chills. Kyungsoo was surprised when the first man excitedly shook his hand, having obviously decided that he was more friend than foe.

“I’m Baekhyun! You must be Kyungsoo, the one Minseok talks about all the time!” he said brightly as Kyungsoo watched the lightest of blushes creep over Minseok’s cheeks. “I’m Suho.” the one behind him said shortly, grasping Kyungsoo’s hand for only a moment before moving to stand beside Baekhyun almost immediately. Jongin flexed and stood up, grabbing all of Kyungsoo’s attention once again.

“I’m sure they already told you, but I’m Jongin, Kai, whatever.” he spoke, and when he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, he could’ve sworn he heard a low hiss from Minseok as Jongin quickly let go. Kyungsoo looked over at Minseok, who seemed completely at ease with the other men, letting Kyungsoo release his anxiety once again.

 

The playful banter between Minseok and his friends made him feel at ease. Kyungsoo was content with observing them from the sideline, not wanting to intrude. He observed the way Baekhyun and the one called Suho danced around each other; it was a strange sight. It seemed like Baekhyun was always two steps ahead of Suho, always near but forever unreachable.

As the night went on, more men came and the tiny shop was filled with raucous laughter. The distance between Kyungsoo and Minseok got smaller as he tried to hide behind the older; but that didn’t shelter him from the prying eyes of the group, and Jongdae had finally dragged him out and declared him his new champion.

He was quickly introduced to Yixing, a tall and young man with a dimple that poked out as he laughed when Jongdae had called him Lay. “Yixing’s fine.” he had said, his voice accented with a musical lilt. Immediately afterwards he was dragged off to another group and introduced to them as “Minseok’s Kyungsoo”.

He vaguely remembered three men being introduced as Luhan, Tao, and Sehun, before a young woman with short red hair in a mechanic's uniform strutted into the shop catching Jongdae’s attention. Jongdae pushed him towards the three with a pat on the back and rushed towards her, leaving Kyungsoo all alone.

  
Sehun was someone Kyungsoo had hoped he would never see again. Acting as if he didn’t recognize him was hard, what with the history they shared. Kyungsoo felt his stomach twist as he felt Sehun’s cold eyes boring holes into him, and his heart broke a little at watching the small boy he had grown up with reduced to such an emotionless shell. He pretended not to see the flash of hurt in Sehun’s eyes as he skipped past him to the next man in line.

The man, named Luhan, had clasped Kyungsoo’s hands and his pretty face lit up. “I see Minseok hyung’s brought us a stray.” he said as he leaned in closer, almost sniffing Kyungsoo. Tao, the one with dark eyeliner, smiled gently and touched Luhan’s shoulder, reminding him to step back. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Luhan is a bit too touchy.” Luhan had let go of his hands, still grinning “It comes with the job description, I mean what kind of stripper isn't touchy?” He winked. Stripper.

It was all starting to come together. Minseok’s odd hours, him coming back with bruises littering his collarbones, being able to afford college without a scholarship. Minseok was a stripper. Kyungsoo searched the bustling room and found him quietly conversing with a tall, scary looking man who had tattoos twisting around his forearms and all the way to his exposed neck.

Minseok looked strangely angry, his hand motions growing increasingly frantic as the other man calmly flicked his lighter. The strange man’s eyes wandered around the shop and locked on Kyungsoo’s. His eyes were dark and cold, and Kyungsoo felt ice seep through his veins. He kept his face blank, showing no emotions except for a sinister smile that had Kyungsoo shivering, even though the weather outside was humid and muggy and his carefully styled hair had frizzed hours ago back at the race track.

Luhan, having noticed Kyungsoo’s frazzled state, led him to the tiny bathroom situated near the entrance. The dimly lit bathroom was a welcoming change from the loud shop. Locking the door behind him, he finally let all the events of the night come together and his world slowly fell apart.

Tightly holding on to the basin of the toilet, he spilt the contents of his previous lunch. He promised himself he'd never be caught up in something like this again, not after all that had happened. His hands shook as he pushed the stall door open.

“Get a grip Kyungsoo.”

It was none of his business what Minseok did on his own time, they were just roommates after all (or at least that’s what he told himself). With a final look at himself in the grimy mirror, he mustered up the courage to leave the bathroom and stepped into total chaos. The man that Minseok had been talking to was now pinned against the wall by a red-haired man in a motorcycle jacket. The room was deathly quiet, as if everyone was scared of how the man, Kris—Kyungsoo would later learn his name was— would react.

“You’re a fucking coward, Yifan”, he sneered, face twisting into an ugly frown. Yifan looked impatient, as if the red haired man was a bug buzzing in his ear. “You're afraid of a bunch of girls as if they could ever do any damage to us. We’re EXO. No one can stop us”. He let out a crazy laugh. Yifan apparently had enough and pushed him back, taking advantage of the man's drunken state and impaired senses as he stumbled backwards.

When the red-haired man landed a punch, the whole room reacted at once. Kyungsoo noticed one of them, the man named Yixing, looked far more worried for the red-haired one than the others. While Jongin and Baekhyun went to help red hair (with Suho not far behind Baekhyun), the rest went to help Kris. Except, of course, Sehun, who hadn’t taken his eyes of Kyungsoo the entire night and was fixing him with another steely gaze now. Kyungsoo stayed frozen to the side, unable to process what he should be doing.

“I’ll fucking beat him to a pulp! How dare he disrespect me like that?” Kris roared, nearly overtaking his friends. Kyungsoo watched as Minseok roughly shoved him back, a frightening look in his eyes that made Kyungsoo afraid of his friend for the first time. He saw Minseok reach to his belt, where he noticed the gun holster attached, frightening Kyungsoo even more. The others succeeded in pushing Kris back as the other stepped forward, who fell back into Yixing.

“Chanyeol is very clearly drunk and not in his right mind. Leave him alone and I’ll take him home.” Yixing spoke, stepping forward. Kris laughed, a snarling sound that made everyone around him flinch.

“You think you can fucking tell me what to do? You aren’t even a proper member of EXO. Go, before I kill you both.” Kris spat. Kyungsoo watched as Yixing pulled Chanyeol to the door, the latter leaning heavily on the first.

“I’ll kill him.” Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol mutter as he walked past. Yixing smacked the back of his head with a prompt “Shut up.” as they left, and the roar of a motorcycle followed soon after. The group collectively let out a sigh as they all returned to normal business. Minseok made a beeline for Kyungsoo. He couldn’t help it, when Minseok reached out for him, he flinched. He felt guilty as he saw Minseok shrink back.

“He’s just your roommate. He’s your roommate and your friend and nothing more so it doesn’t matter what he does.” Kyungsoo thought, trying to push away the guilt he felt. Of all people, he shouldn’t feel guilty. Minseok looked nervously up at Kyungsoo, obviously trying to gauge his feelings.

“I’m sorry,” Minseok spoke, startling Kyungsoo. “This is a lot to take in. We’re supposed to be best friends, and I just nearly brought you into the middle of a gang fight.” Minseok hesitated on the words “best friends”. “This, uh, well, this wasn’t quite how I had hoped to ask you to join.” he said. Kyungsoo nearly choked, looking down at Minseok. Join?

“What the hell makes you think I want to join a fucking gang? That was terrifying,” Kyungsoo yelled, startling Minseok. “You were terrifying.” He said, softer this time. Minseok’s eyes widened as he reached to put an arm around Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry.” he whispered again.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I’m going home, we can talk in the morning.” He stalked off towards the parking lot before he realized that he really didn’t know where he was. Trust Minseok to bring him to the side of town that was known for crime. Hugging his jacket around him, he rubbed on his hands for warmth.

The clacking sound of designer shoes made him turn to see who was approaching. Sehun paid him no attention as he lit his cigarette and took a drag, softly exhaling the smoke. The silence was frigid, like it was expressing what Sehun felt towards Kyungsoo. Pure hatred. He dropped the last glowing embers and crushed it with the heel of his spotless shoes before turning to Kyungsoo. “Need a ride?” He said nodding towards a sleek dark blue Prius.

“I’m fine, I’ll just catch a bus to downtown.” Kyungsoo scowled. Getting into a car with Sehun would be suicide, especially after everything that had happened. After all, Oh Sehun wasn't the type to forgive and forget. No, he had changed from the little boy who had followed Kyungsoo around, endlessly whining about something or the other; he had become just like his father, who would burn a city to the ground just because someone didn’t agree with him.

“No you won’t, Hyung,” He smirked “I know for sure that the last bus left at 11:45.” He looked down at his watch “It's already 3 a.m. Come with me. I promise I won’t drive too fast, but I hear you actually like that now.”

 

Kyungsoo scowled at him as he reluctantly climbed in the car, but turned as he heard the sound of another pair of shoes slapping the pavement. He and Sehun turned to see Minseok, rushing towards them, obviously dead set on stopping Kyungsoo before he left. Kyungsoo slammed the door and turned to Sehun.

“Step on it.” 

  
Not wearing a seatbelt is a very bad idea, especially when Sehun’s breaking nearly every traffic law in the country; Kyungsoo’s almost colliding with the window every time Sehun takes a sharp turn in the increasingly dark alleyways. But running away from Minseok took Kyungsoo’s mind off of the little things, like the thin strip of leather that kept him from becoming one with the asphalt.

Sehun has a slight smile on his face as he took another turn. He looked so different from the Oh Sehun Kyungsoo had met earlier today. This Sehun looked more like the child Kyungsoo had known, happy and carefree, the permanent frown on his face was gone.

  
-

The next morning Kyungsoo had an early lecture, so he left without seeing Minseok, not that he wanted to see him after what had happened yesterday. Immersing himself in schoolwork was Kyungsoo's best defense mechanism. It always took his mind of things and he had nearly pushed last night’s events out of his mind; so he was surprised when he walked into his statistics class and saw the red haired boy— Chanle? Chanhyuk? —sitting right in his seat.

His mind whirled, he was in this statistics class? How did he not know that before? It could be that he never pays attention to the people around him. But Kyungsoo knew most of his classmates faces, so what was he doing here? Against his will, Kyungsoo's legs staggered towards his seat. The boy looked up as he heard him approach, a small grin forming with each step he took towards him.

“Well, I didn't think you had the guts to come to me.” He cocked his head, “Seems like Minseok's little boy toy has a backbone.” the whole class was staring at the boy in Kyungsoo's seat and whispers started to fly around the room.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo said after a moment of silence.”I’m calling security if you don't leave.”

He tipped the chair back and rolled the lollipop around in his mouth, “Aren't you glad to see me? That's rude, Soo not even saying hello—” Kyungsoo slapped his hand down on the desk. If everyone wasn't watching them before, they were now. “Stop it. I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit. Some of us have lives and things to do just... Go. Please.”

The boy stretched and stood, a smile still on his face. God knows Kyungsoo wanted to smack it right off. Did he know anything about what Kyungsoo had gone through last night?

“Don't shoot the messenger kiddo, I'm just here to tell you Kris wants to see you.” His face soured at the mention of Kris’s name. The bad blood between the both of them hadn't been settled yet judging from the way he had sneered.

“Tell Kris to go fuck himself, I want nothing to do with his little gang.” Kyungsoo retorted. Chanyeol let out a sharp bark of laughter as he stood up from the seat.

“Watch your words Soo-ah. Not everyone is as nice as me. Kris isn't afraid to slit your throat in your sleep. Hell, he might even do it while you're awake.” He nodded towards the door.  
“I'll take my leave now, be safe kiddo.” And as he walked towards the door, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to think of the note of real concern in his voice.

 

Kyungsoo was tired of avoiding the gang members. After Chanyeol had left his stat class, he had risen and left, only to find Baekhyun and Suho resting behind the door. Baekhyun’s blinding smile was balanced out by Suho’s calm one as they situated themselves on either side of him. Struggling to wiggle out of Baekhyun’s surprisingly tight grip, he felt himself being ushered through the hallway, unable to escape.

“How are you, Soo-ah?” Baekhyun asked, earning a scowl from Kyungsoo. He was saved from responding by Minseok, who had appeared right in front of them. The look on his face as his eyes focused on Baekhyun’s arm slung over Kyungsoo’s shoulder was enough to return it to it’s owner’s side. Before Minseok could come any closer, Suho and Baekhyun were already walking the other way, waving farewell.

“Hope to see you soon, Soo-ah!” Baekhyun yelled, earning wild looks from the students around them. Kyungsoo returned Suho’s calming smile before turning back to face a scowling Minseok. He opened his mouth to speak but Kyungsoo pushed past him with a hurried “Thank you” and darted away before he could follow.

He rushed to his favorite coffee shop, trying to shake of the guilt from avoiding Minseok. He sat down at a table and began to work, not noticing as the two chairs in front of him were pulled out. Someone clearing their throat made him look up, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Luhan and Tao sitting opposite him.

“Hello, Soo-ah!” Luhan said excitedly, grasping his hand. Kyungsoo swore if one more person called him Soo-ah, he was going to snap. He yanked his hand out of Luhan’s grasp, earning a chuckle from Tao.

“My my, someone’s cranky, aren’t they?” he said in a condescending lilt. Kyungsoo’s scowl deepened as Luhan swatted Tao’s shoulder with a giggle. Despite seeming innocent, Kyungsoo could feel the dangerous aura coming off him, the childish light in his eyes bordering on crazy. “Don’t be so touchy princess, We’re just here on behalf of —”

“Yes, I know, Yifan or Kris or whatever the fuck his name is. For the last fucking time, I don’t want to see him. Get out now before I call the cops.” Kyungsoo spit, his temper rising. Tao and Luhan shared a look before rising.

“We’ll see you later, princess.” Tao jeered, before turning with Luhan on his heels. Kyungsoo scoffed at the nickname Tao had given him, turning back to his schoolwork. The meeting had left him shaken and unfocused, so he gathered his stuff and left the shop. Before he could move, there were hands on his mouth, pressing a cloth and stifling his breath.

“Sorry princess, but you wouldn’t cooperate.” was the last thing he heard before he slipped into darkness.

 

Kyungsoo woke up with a pounding headache and bound hands. He was tied to a chair in a dark, abandoned warehouse, judging by the open boxes and eerie lighting. How original. Judging by how dark it was, he had probably missed his lit class. Just great, the one thing that was Kyungsoo’s safe place being ripped away from his hands. After all the commotion caused in his classes and another absence, the scholarship committee would surely kick him out.

“Come out already.” He yelled into the seemingly empty warehouse.

It would be very stupid of them if they had left him alone. A shadow moved along the walls, a pair of cat-like eyes flashing as they stepped into the light. Tao smiled.

“You're up, princess! Thought you'd be out for a little more, seeming as you've been pulling those all-nighters lately.” Great, he has stalkers now. Then again, he was living with Minseok. so he probably told them about that. Kim fucking Minseok got him into this mess. If he had never came home that afternoon he wouldn't be in this situation.

“Where’s Minseok.”

Tao sighed, “Yifan’s got him under lock down. He put up a good fight though. Heard from Lu Han that he gave Baekhyun a black eye.”

“Lock down?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“Lover boy has a problem with people touching you. He didn't take it well when he realized that I borrowed you.” Kris had finally come, his eyes still as cold as they were the night they met as he listlessly answered Kyungsoo’s question. He dismissed Zitao with a wave and turned to Kyungsoo.

“How are you princess?”  
  
“Borrowed?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “ You and your little minions stalked me then knocked me out and dragged me here when I refused you all. You call that borrowing? Newsflash, you can't borrow people. They aren't objects.”

“No hello? Chanyeol was right, you are rude.” Kris let out a chuckle, almost like he was amused by Kyungsoo. Small little Kyungsoo who will never be taken seriously. That, of course, riled Kyungsoo even more and made him speak without thinking, a habit he thought he had long abandoned in his childhood.

“Fuck you.” Kyungsoo spat.

“You talk a lot of smack for someone who's tied up.”

Kris walked closer to Kyungsoo and traced his jawline with his dagger pressing hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. He hummed as he wiped the blood off it with his bare fingers. Kyungsoo shivered, trying not to move his jaw and ignoring the sting. “You look quite pretty dressed in blood. Must be why Minseok is attracted to you, although his usual victims are more distinctly female.”

Minseok and attracted to you are words that Kyungsoo never expected to be in the same sentence; Kris must be fucking with his mind before he actually slits his throat.

“Nice. Why don't you fuck with me more before you kill me? I have no money and my family doesn't have anything to do with me.” Kyungsoo retorted keeping his voice level as to not show his fear as Kris crept closer.

Kris tilted his head, “Kill you? Where did you get that idea princess? If I wanted you dead, you would've never left Jongin’s shop.” He leaned in, his lips almost brushing Kyungsoo’s ear. “From what I hear you'd be a great asset to us. The fact that you have ties with Minseok is just the icing on the cake.” Kyungsoo recoiled, tipping his chair backwards in efforts to get away from Kris.

  
“You want to die?” Kris asked as he sat on his heels, looking down on Kyungsoo. A sudden bang sounded from the doors of the warehouse. Both Kyungsoo and Kris turned to look as light filled the room; or Kris looked and Kyungsoo tried to move further away from him with a seeming distraction.

Kyungsoo’s savior was Suho. For once, the murderous look on someone’s face wasn’t directed towards him. And honestly, Kyungsoo hoped he never made Suho mad in his lifetime, what with the terrifying look he was giving Kris. Baekhyun trailed directly behind Suho with two deadly looking knives in his hand, daring anyone to come closer. Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun tentatively stood just behind the two, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. Kris’s scowl deepened and Kyungsoo noticed he backed up several steps.

“Untie him. Now.” Suho said; relief trickled through Kyungsoo as Chanyeol ran forward and untied him with a wink. “Who the fuck do you think you are, Yifan? Since when do you make decisions for all of us?” Suho asked, his voice dangerously low. Silently, Luhan and Tao had gathered behind Kris, clearly in defensive positions. Despite his anger, Kyungsoo was worried about Minseok. He wanted his answers too.

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong. We agreed to try and get him to join the gang.” Kris said, choosing his words careful. Suho laughed, a sharp sound that set Kyungsoo’s body on high alert. That laugh meant danger.

“I said don’t. Fucking. Hurt him. Is this your idea of not hurting him? And where the fuck have you put Minseok? He’s probably going apeshit right now.”

Suddenly, a knife was whirling away from Baekhyun’s hand and embedding itself in someone’s chest, a certain someone who had clearly been about to do the same thing to Suho. That someone had the bright eyes and wide gummy smile Kyungsoo loved, those eyes were rapidly being drained of life just as his body was of blood. Kyungsoo reached for him, his heart shattering, the unsaid words between them whirling through his head. And Minseok was reaching for him too, but he was shoved behind Chanyeol as the three men who had been by the door ran to shield Suho. The cheerful light in Baekhyun’s eyes had turned into something dark and sinister, a sadistic light that said he would stop at nothing to destroy anyone who crossed him.

‘No!” Kyungsoo screamed, voice cracking as he launched himself at Baekhyun, who was aiming to kill. He realized much too late he didn’t have any weapons, but his fists would have to suffice. Before he could reach Baekhyun, strong arms wrapped around him,the smooth prick of a needle pinched his neck. Unwanted warmth flowed through his veins.

“Hyung, you always had a flair for the dramatics.” Sehun said before he slipped into blackness, in which Minseok’s face was all he could see.

**Author's Note:**

> preview of chp. ii 
> 
> The room was deathly quiet, when Kyungsoo entered. It was just Kris and Suho who were sitting next to each other quietly conversing. After a moment Kyungsoo cleared his throat to announce his entrance, Suho nodded at him to sit directly across from them. 
> 
> “So I think you know what this meeting is about.”
> 
> Kris leaned forward, “It's a formal continuation of our previous conversation because,” he gestured to Suho; “The old fart here thinks that he needs to supervise me so nothing happens.” Kyungsoo flinched, his last conversation with Kris had been less than pleasant, he was rather comforted that Suho would be here.
> 
> Suho rolled his eyes “Anyways we would like for you officially join us, or else Tao will get rid of you. You're a liability now point blank. I think you're a reasonable person Do Kyungsoo. I trust you will make the right choice.”


End file.
